By My Side
by Yashahime
Summary: Vidfic Odin and Loki definitely have a History together. This is one version.


By My Side  
By Yasha-hime

_Possum Kingdom  
_The Toadies  
Vidfic for _Matantei Loki Ragnarok_

[_As the music starts, a scene straight from Norse mythology appears--an odd mix of winter and summer; the setting is a snow-topped pine forest that surrounds a huge lake, or possibly an ocean. There is no snow on the ground, however, and there is luxuriant undergrowth. The camera zooms in slowly on a figure, dressed all in black. It is Odin, with his long silver hair. He wears a long, shapeless cloak and a wide-brimmed hat that hides half of his face. He carries with him a spear that he uses as a walking staff._

_Odin meets with a roughly-dressed and clearly young Loki. His face appears to be about fifteen, but with his clothes being baggy and too large on him, he looks scrawny and underfed._] 

Make up your mind  
Decide to walk with me  
Around the lake tonight  
Around the lake tonight  
By my side 

[_The camera abruptly cuts to a view of Odin and Loki from the shoulders up. Odin speaks to Loki, gesturing. He indicates the lake, and Loki glances at it over his shoulder with a mildly confused look. Odin gestures again, and Loki shrugs and falls into step beside Odin. The camera remains where it is as the two walk off around the lake._] 

By my side 

[_The camera cuts to a waist-up shot of Odin, from a low angle. He glances sideways at Loki._] 

I'm not gonna lie  
I'll not be a gentleman  
Behind the boathouse  
I'll show you my dark secret 

[_The camera pans out and up to a three-quarters view of Odin dropping his spear and pinning the startled Loki to a tree. Then it cuts to a close-up profile of Odin leaning in close to Loki, who looks not only startled but a little afraid now. Odin speaks again, and the camera slowly zooms in on his shadowed face._] 

I'm not gonna lie  
I want you for mine  
My blushing bride  
My lover, be my lover, yeah 

[_The camera returns to the profile shot as Odin speaks again, his lips moving in time with the lyrics. One hand brushes through Loki's hair and slides down Loki's torso as the camera pans out to a waist-up shot. Loki blushes and jumps as the hand slides out of view._] 

Don't be afraid  
I didn't mean to scare you 

[_The camera cuts in to a head-and-shoulders of Odin leaning in and murmuring in Loki's ear. His expression is softer than it was before, reassuring._] 

So help me, Jesus 

[_The camera cuts even closer, to a three-quarters view of Loki's blushing, uncertain face, so close not even all of Loki's hair is visible. Odin's head is obscured by Loki's face and neck._] 

I can promise you  
You'll stay as beautiful  
With dark hair  
And soft skin  
Forever 

[_The camera cuts back to the waist-up view. Odin speaks again, in time with the lyrics once more. He runs his fingers through Loki's hair and down his cheek, then steps back. He holds up one hand, palm up, and produces the image of a golden apple floating just above it._] 

Forever 

[_The camera cuts to a close-up of the apple as it shimmers translucently above Odin's palm._] 

Make up your mind  
Make up your mind  
And I'll promise you  
I will treat you well  
My sweet angel 

[_The camera cuts back to the waist-up view, and Odin holds the apple out to Loki. Loki is still pressed up against the tree, now of his own volition rather than Odin's, and he still appears to be uncertain. Odin leans in close and brushes his lips across Loki's cheek, and Loki's uncertainty melts slowly into desire._] 

So help me, Jesus 

[_The camera zooms slowly in on Loki's half-glazed eyes._] 

Give it up to me  
Give it up to me  
Do you wanna be  
My angel? 

[_The camera pans back out as Odin pulls Loki into his arms and kisses him, his hands sliding around Loki's waist and then dropping out of sight. Loki tentatively puts his arms on Odin's shoulders and allows himself to be pulled closer._] 

Give it up to me  
Give it up to me  
Do you wanna be  
My angel? 

[_The camera fades through black to a later time, when Loki is better-dressed and a bit older. He is watching something out a window and doesn't notice Odin coming up behind him until Odin pulls the trickster back against him roughly. Loki is startled, but pliant._] 

Give it up to me  
Give it up to me  
Do you wanna be  
My angel?  
So help me! 

[_The camera fades through black again, this time to a scene of Loki in bed with Odin (someone's bed, at any rate). They are both naked to the waist, with the sheets draped around them. Loki is laying on his back, and Odin abruptly rolls over, pushes himself up on his elbow, and pins Loki's head against the pillows with a hand on his jaw. Loki licks his lips, and Odin takes that as an invitation and kisses him hard._] 

(bridge) 

[_The camera fades through a series of still images, of Odin and Loki, all of them sexually charged without necessarily actually involving sexual actions. Some are close-ups of them staring at each other, some of them are longer shots involving flirtation and varying states of dress and undress. Some are even of Odin watching with a voyeuristic expression as Loki flirts with--or more--others, both male and female._] 

Be my angel 

[_Motion abruptly resumes on a medium shot of Odin pinning Loki up against a wall. Loki turns his head to the side and seems less than enthused, but he doesn't resist._] 

Be my angel 

[_The camera cuts to another shot, this one of Odin pulling Loki down on his lap. Loki looks annoyed and pulls away. Odin's hand tightens on his arm._] 

Be my angel 

[_The camera cuts again, to Odin yanking Loki into his arms. Loki shoves Odin away violently, snaps something, and stalks away._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts to a close-up of Odin's one-eyed face, which is twisted with undisguised malevolence._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts to show Loki facing Odin and demanding to know why he is being banished. Odin simply raises a hand, and Loki is banished to Midgard._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts to a low-angle shot of Thor, a somber expression on his face, as he stands in a dark street in Tokyo, his transformed Mjollnir over his shoulder. A hint of a translucent rainbow aura fades from around him._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts to a shot of Heimdall, crouching on a rooftop, his hawk on his shoulder as he stares out across the nighttime lights of Tokyo. He, too, has the rainbow aura that fades._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts to Freyr and Gullinbursti, surveying the city from a higher altitude than Heimdall, without much expression on their faces._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts and then pans down the Norns, standing together under a tree in the rain and the dark._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_The camera cuts to a collage of all these figures, now on a plain black background._] 

Do you wanna die? 

[_Odin fades partially in above the figures, wearing that same malevolent expression as before._] 

Well I promise you  
I will treat you well  
My sweet angel  
So help me, Jesus 

[_Odin gestures, and the camera cuts rapidly through a series of decisive moves. Thor marches determinedly down the street and into the darkness of Tokyo; Heimdall leaps off the roof, his bird flying after him; Freyr leans forward and Gullinbursti zooms off; and the Norns leave the shelter of the tree and vanish in different directions._] 

Jesus 

[_The camera cuts to a medium shot of the now-juvenile Loki, seated by a window, staring at the camera with a lazy, mildly bored expression._] 

Jesus 

[_The camera cuts closer, to a waist-up shot of the same scene._] 

Jesus... 

[_The camera cuts to an extreme close-up of the unsuspecting Loki's face, focusing on his emerald eyes. As the last chord and drumbeat linger in the air, the scene fades slowly to black._] 

**Owari**


End file.
